This invention relates to a supply circuit for a laser diode and is particularly concerned with such a circuit in which the optical power output of the laser diode may be stabilised.
Laser diodes are available at wavelengths over a broad range both in the visible and non-visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. For convenience, terms such as "light" are used herein to describe the invention, but the invention should not be regarded as restricted to the visible portion of the spectrum.